


Drone

by Stegosaur



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Leonardo is in a real bind.





	Drone

If meditation was an art form, then Leo would have been an accomplished grandmaster by now.Even so, the grip of the rubber against his skin was intensely tight and constricted his ability to breathe.Sharp, shallow breaths accompanied the occasional hiccup of the vacuum sucking the air from his rubber prison, using that brief moment to push his diaphragm out and expand his lungs.A very small portion of his attention span was used to keep time for that exact purpose, lest he chance blacking out.

He couldn’t remember how he was placed into this prison, though he had become intimately familiar with it since he woke.The sticky substance keeping his fingers and toes confined together, preventing escape; the vibrating object inserted into his rear, its incessant buzzing against his prostate one of the several tests of his willpower; the earbuds taped into his ears, silent for the time being; and several sensations of adhesive against his skull of indeterminate origin.Stranger still was the complete absence of that sticky rubber against his eyes, though he couldn’t figure out why-

The vacuum cycled again, and Leonardo sucked in another breath.His earbuds crackled to life, a single word whispering into his skull: _Relax_.Meditation wasn’t so much about relaxation as it was emptying one’s mind, though he failed to understand the point of the mantra being fed to him.Pinpricks of light had been filling his vision for what felt like hours, almost certainly a sign of hypoxia as he rationed his air.Despite his worsening predicament, Leo also knew he couldn’t escape, not on his own.He needed outside assistance, or a lucky break in order to get free.

The motor cycled yet again, and caught Leo off guard.Was his counting wrong?He missed most of the window to breathe, and found his lungs burning for air as he exhaled without the ability to take in fresh air.The rubber sealed against his mouth again, starving him of oxygen. _Relax_.The earbuds called out to him again, though he found it impossible to do so given his ongoing suffocation.The stars in his eyes intensified as his body began to spasm and contort against the rubber shell, desperate for air.

Then something changed. _Relax._ A tingling spread through his head from those sticky points on his skin, as if electricity was being forced into his skull. _Relax._ The vibration of the object inside of him intensified sharply, and Leo let slip a lusty moan along with the last of his air. _Relax_.His meditation shattered into animal instincts, his body screaming for freedom, for air, even as his prison gave neither. _Relax._ The tingling on his scalp intensified along with his thrashing, terror of death gripping his heart. _Relax._ He had to get free.

_Relax._

He was going to die in here.

_Relax._

The stars intensified, the electric tingling transitioned to pain, the vibrator felt like a jackhammer, and he could hear the blood pounding through his ears as his body tried so very hard to bring oxygen to his brain.

_Obey._

White light.A light brighter than the sun, that made him squint.He lifted his arm to block it, the ink black of the rubber masking the floodlight of above. _Obey_.Master’s voice rang out in his ears, and L30 sat up from the stone floor that was his bed.Rising to his feet, he looked himself over in the mirror covering his cell door: his body was ink black, just as it had always been.A visor covered his eyes, the glass tinted blue.A blue padlock covered his crotch, a constant reminder of the chastity his owner imposed on the drone.He inspected himself, and made certain his rubbery self was free of stains. _Obey._ L30 pushed the door open and extracted himself from his cell, the familiar sight of his Master hunched over the computer, deep in thought.“L30 was summoned, Master?”

Donatello spun in his chair, a smile on his face.“Must’ve been Raph.Hop to it, drone.”L30 bowed dutifully at his hips, programming flowing invisibly over his visor and through his earbuds.Donatello watched the letters flash on the drone’s visor with a knowing smirk, the drone blissfully unaware of the constant assault on his being.As he watched the drone march off to perform his duties, a small video feed on the monitor showed another victim trapped within a rubber sack, wires and tubing flowing out and into nearby machines.Heart and brainwave monitors pulsed away, subtle indicators of their progress.

Donatello turned back to his computer, fingers flicking over the keys in response to a message window.“Drone R4T will be ready in a few weeks.”Red eyes watched their sensei fight and squirm in his bondage on the video feed, a gentle ping signaling a reply from the buyer.

Who knew the market for mutant drones was so large?


End file.
